


from your slanted view

by hyerewolf



Series: snapshots [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Spiderman AU, spiderseul!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Being friends with a masked vigilante might have its perks, Jungeun figures.





	from your slanted view

**Author's Note:**

> from a drabble request on twitter: "lipseul + spiderman!au pls"
> 
> title from tiptoe by imagine dragons

"So, how does it feel?"

They're sitting on Jungeun's balcony, sipping juice her mother's just made, like they did every Sunday morning after Haseul became Seoul's friendly neighbourhood vigilante.

Haseul is wearing her costume - or rather something she calls her emergency version of it, which is just an oversized black hoodie with a crudely hand-embroidered white spider on the back, paired with a pair black track pants. Her actual hero suit got dirty last night and she still didn't have the time to clean it properly before going out for her regular morning patrol.

The short-haired girl makes a loud slurp through her straw. "How does what feel?"

Jungeun makes a vague gesture at the direction of the web-shooting devices attached to Haseul's forearms and wrists, perfectly visible because of the girl's rolled up sleeves. "When you swing from the buildings. How does it feel?"

Haseul's face lights up when she grins, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, it's incredible. It's like... Like you're flying, because you kinda are, and there's the wind, and the freedom and..." She tails off, her brows now scrunched. She looks at Jungeun in that way when she has a new idea, and Haseul's ideas don't always end up going way.

"What?" Jungeun asks when she realized that the other girl is making some kinds of calculations in her head, which means, well, no good.

Haseul gently grabs her glass and puts it on the floor, eyes still on Jungeun.

Jungeun, however, doesn't like it one bit. "Haseul, what are you doing?"

The girl doesn't answer; just sneaks her arm around Jungeun's waist.

And then they're flying, and Jungeun can't scream even though she really wants to, because she has the wind in her face and her heart in her throat.

She grabs onto Haseul's hoodie so tight she thinks she might rip it, and the girl just holds her stronger, laughing, and Jungeun would punch her if she wasn't holding onto her for dear life.

It takes her a few moments to even dare open her eyes, and some more to get used to the rhythm of the swings, the soaring and falling, but never hitting the ground, the sharp tug when the web connects and the second of inertia when Haseul lets go of it, right before shooting again.

Jungeun finds herself laughing, she dares to unclench her fists, and loosely put her arms around Haseul's neck, while they swing above the streets and around the city.

She's still high on adrenaline when they land on her balcony again, their hair ruffled and Jungeun's face red from laughing too much.

Haseul has a smug smile on her lips.

"So, how did it feel?"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs


End file.
